Luca Santori
}} Luca Santori was a character on ''The Young and the Restless, ''portrayed by Miles Gaston Villanueva since 2015-2016. Villanueva had previously appeared on the show back in 2013 as Father Martin. Storylines Arrival Luca showed up in Genoa City looking for his wife, Marisa Sierras. Marisa lied to her boyfriend, Noah Newman, and said that Luca was married to he friend. Marisa says she hasn't seen her friend in awhile. In private, Marisa asked Luca how he found her. Luca said that Marco told him where she was. Luca told Marisa that he knows where their daughter is and would tell Marisa where she was if she agreed to stay with him for a month. Luca hoped to win Marisa over, and was even working with Victor Newman, Noah's grandfather, to make it happen. Luca and Marisa attended the Newman's Halloween Party, hosted at Newman Enterprises together, but Luca caught Marisa and Noah having sex in Victoria Newman's office. During the event, a major fire broke out and both Luca and Noah convinced Marisa to board the evacuation helicopter which could only take four people at a time. She reluctantly agreed to get on, leaving the two rivals alone but they eventually were evacuated. Luca approached Victor and told him the Santori's wanted to help rebuild Newman, only if they got to own part of it; Victor agreed to the proposal. Luca also told Marisa she had lost all chance of seeing her daughter because she failed to keep up her end of the bargain. Marisa begged Luca, and when Luca realized how far Marisa would go to see their daughter, he decided he didn't want to forced her to be with him, and decided to take Marisa to see Ava. However, Luca had lied to Marisa, and said that Ava's adoptive parents were abusive. When Marisa learned the truth, she decided to let Ava stay with her adoptive parents, but it still brought her and Luca closer together. Luca asked Marisa to come and work for him at Newman, but Victor told Luca that he was buying him and his family out of Newman. Luca and his father refused to be pushed out of Newman, and Victor reluctantly went along with it. Alliances with Adam and Summer Adam Newman summoned Luca to his penthouse, and expressed a desire to team up with him to take down Adam's father. Luca shares Adam's sentiment in being under his father's thumb, and he and Adam agreed they would work together to defeat their fathers and rest control of their respective family's business. Luca planned to use Marco as leverage against his father, but discovered that Marco was dead. Luca also started to doubt his relationship with Marisa, and she accidentally told him that Noah was the one, who ran down Billy Abbott. To prove his loyalty to Marisa, he vowed not to tell the cops that Noah had hit Billy. Luca and Noah were concerned when they found out Victor had kidnaped Marisa to trade for Adam's life.Luca believed his father has kidnapped Adam, but Marisa was returned safe and sound when it turns out she wasn't who the kidnappers wanted. Marisa managed to get evidence on Luca's father and he handed it to Adam, telling Adam it was his turn to get something on Victor. Adam assured Luca that he will. Noah figured out Luca and Adam were plotting against Victor, and said he wanted in. Adam attempted to blackmail Luca and his father into leaving Newman, but Luca revealed he knew Noah was the one who ran over Billy, and threatened to tell the police. Marisa was furious that Luca would use Noah as a bargaining chip, and told him it was over, but Luca decided to blackmail her into staying with him. After Luca learned Noah and Marisa had left town, he got close with Victor's Noah sister, Summer Newman, and she accidentally let slip the secret project that Newman was working on to Luca. Luca confronted Adam with the information, and threatened to expose Noah, so Adam have him the information to the program called PassKey. Luca approached Natalie, the creator of the program, and revealed that he was now involved with the project. Summer accused Luca of using her for information, but Luca insisted he liked Summer, and just wanted to hell with the project. Victor found out Noah had been planning to betray him, and he has Noah arrested. Victor accused Luca of forcing him to betray his family, and forced Luca to get out of town. He had a guard watch Luca until Adam came to escort him out of town. Summer showed up and claimed Victor had sent Adam to kill him. Luca managed to escape, and asked Summer to hide him at her apartment, and Summer agreed to hide Luca, much to Natalie's displeasure. Through Natalie's spy camera, Luca learned his father knee of his failures, and decided to stay in Genoa City and make a new life for himself. He attempted to get involved in the PassKey project, but failed. After Victor was arrested for bringing Marco to town, Luca attempted to gain Victor's favour by telling him that Michael Baldwin was plotting to get him convicted. At Victor's trial, Luca stood up and told the court what Michael was doing. After Victor was still convicted and sentenced to prison, Luca was there for Summer. He encouraged her to take a more active role at Newman, but lied to her when he went to visit Victor in prison. Luca had someone follow Victoria around, and Luca discovered that Victoria was secretly in a relationship with Travis Crawford. Summer told Luca that Victoria was having trouble getting the executives to take her seriously. Luca suggested he send an email to the executives on Victoria's computer, and that Summer sign it with Victoria's signature. Summer agreed, believing she was belong had aunt. Victoria didn't see it like that, and was angry with Summer for going behind her back and violating her trust. Luca assured Summer that Victoria would be thankful for what she did eventually. A drilling accident happened on one of the oil rigs, and by Newman. Summer tried to get ahold of Victoria, but she couldn't. Luca told Summer she has to make a statement on Victoria's behalf. Oil rig sabotage Things got even more complicated when it was discovered that someone had sabotaged the oil rigs. Victoria wondered if it was Luca, but Summer defended him. Luca, in turn, accused Travis of being behind the sabotage. Luca goaded Travis into punching him, and then claimed Travis hit him because he was behind the sabotage. Travis set the record straight, and Luca was back to being a suspect. Summer was determined to see if Luca was manipulating her, so she and Victoria staged a fight where Victoria "fired" her. Luca begged Victoria to give Summer her job back. He admitted he was using her to let a higher position at Newman, and been ripped off the press. Luca then confessed everything to Summer, who revealed that she played him. Luca was impressed, and begged for another chance after declaring that he had truly fallen in love with Summer, but Summer said she would have to think about it. Nick told Luca to do the right thing for Summer and leave town. Luca was ready to leave when Summer found out and stopped him. They reconciled, and Summer thought she might be pregnant. Nick told Luca if Summer is pregnant to step up and do right by her. Summer wasn't pregnant, but Luca decided to propose marriage to her and said Nick put things into perspective. Luca contacted Travis and tried to make him think Victor was coming after him for believing he was behind the oil spill. Travis returned to town during Luca and Summer's engagement party, and Summer and Luca left. Summer started to have doubts about Luca and he admitted he caused the oil spill. Summer tried to get Luca to turn himself in, but Luca refused. Jack came in while Summer and Luca were arguing. Summer told Jack to call the police, and Luca grabbed her. He said he didn't want to her, and ordered Jack to drop the phone. Jack did as Luca ordered, and Luca declared he and Summer were leaving. Jack warned Luca that Victor will come after him if he gets Summer. Summer managed to talk Luca into letting her go, and Jack called the police while they embraced. Nick arrived as the police were arresting Luca. As Luca was being led away, he told Summer that he really did love her. Crimes Committed *Trafficked illegal drugs. *Involved with Marco Annicelli. *Illegal arms dealing. *Came to town to blackmail everybody who knows about Marco. *Coerced Marisa Sierras into sleeping with her if he would find her daughter. *Made a shady business deal with Adam. *Disclosed the fact that Noah was the one who hit Billy. *Blackmailed Adam with the information that Noah hit Billy into not firing him. *Blackmailed Victor with the information that Noah hit Billy into not firing him. *Blackmailed his way into the Internet security project. *Got Summer Newman drunk on champagne and then tried to romance her so she would spill secrets on the Internet security project. *Sabotaged the Newman Oil Rigs, causing an oil spill (May 2016). *Attempted to pin the oil spill on Travis Crawford (May-Aug 2016). Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show